


Can He change the future?

by Brucasfamily



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brucasfamily/pseuds/Brucasfamily
Summary: Brooke died in car accident leaving Lucas a widow and a single father of two boys James and Logan. One night a bright light takes James in to the past. This story takes place at the end of season 2 were Lucas was trying to get Brooke to stay. This story is not for Peyton fans.
Relationships: Brooke Davis/Lucas Scott, Haley James Scott/Nathan Scott
Kudos: 4





	1. chapter 1

One day at about 6:30 pm Lucas arrived at Skills Taylor apartment to pick up his boys. When Skills open the door he said, “Hi, Lucas how are you doing. Did you get the voicemail I left you about Haley saying that she would keep the boys until you could pick them up? Because she wants to talk to you about Jamie.” “No, I didn’t get the message my phone battery died on me. Can you call Haley to let her know that I’m on my way to pick up the boys? Thanks, you Skills.” Lucas finally arrived at Haley and Nathan house at 7:00 pm. As he got to the door, he heard Haley say, “James Lucas Scott stop hitting Madison right now. That isn’t nice of you and you should not hit a girl. Okay that is enough Jamie it is time for your bath then off to bed for you.” “No, you cannot tell me what to do you’re not my mommy. I want my mommy and daddy.” “Jamie stop being mean to my mommy all she is doing is trying to be a good parent to you and Logan since your own daddy cannot be because he’s always drunk ever since your mommy died.” Jamie broke loose from Nathan’s arms and went after Madison, but Nathan grabbed him before he could get to her. “You take that back my daddy is not a drunk but your is and it should have been your mommy not mine that had died.” Nathan and Haley looked at Jamie in shock that he would say something like that. A knock on the door had pulled them out of they’re shock. Nathan picked up James and carried him to the door to open it.  
When the door was opened, they saw Lucas standing there. “Hi, Nathan are you going to hand me my son or not.” Jamie kicked Nathan in the stomach to try getting down Nathan accidentally dropped Jamie on the floor so James then ran to Lucas to be picked up. “Daddy are you taking me and Logan home, but first can we stop at McDonald’s please.” Before Lucas could answer Jamie’s, question Haley yelled, “JAMES GET UPSTAIRS RIGHT NOW AND GET READY FOR YOUR BATH.” Lucas put Jamie back on the floor then he knelt in front of him and said, “James go get your backpack and the diaper bag. Then go and stay with your little brother when you are done. I’ll be up to get you guys when I’m done talking to Haley and Nathan.”  
When Jamie was out of their sight Lucas turned to look up at Haley and said angrily, “Do not you ever yell at my son like that again. Now I want to know why you took the boys from Skills when I asked him to watch them until I was done with my errands.”  
“I took those boys because you have been drinking a lot lately and you driving drunk to pick them up could result in you dying or all three of you in a car accident too. So those boys need a staple home, so they are staying here with us. Jamie has been getting into fights with Madison and other kids at his preschool.” “None of this gave you any right to take my boys without my precious. I won’t you to stay away from us. I have not had a drunk in weeks now, so you need to stop sticking your nose in my business where you’re not wanted.” Nathan has finally had enough of Lucas yelling at Haley, so he said, “Lucas stop before you say something you will regret later on.”  
At the sometime as the argument downstairs is going on there is a fight upstairs between Jamie and Madison going on. “Your daddy needs to stop yelling at my parents. All they’re doing is trying to help him by taking you and Logan in.” “No, it’s your mommy and daddy who needs to stop yelling at my daddy. They’re not helping us they are trying to take me and Logan away from daddy.”  
Madison get so angry at Jamie, that she pushed him into a table with a vase on it. The vase was knocked over and crashed to the floor sending the three grown up running up the stairs to see what happened. Then all of a sudden, they saw a bright light appear around Jamie and when it was gone so was Jamie.


	2. Chapter Two

Just as Lucas pulled back from kissing Brooke, they then saw a bright light appear in his room leaving a scared little boy behind. James became shocked after seeing both of his parents who looked younger then he remembers. James was happy to see his mom and he wanted to run up to his mom for one of her hugs and kisses, but he didn’t. “Hi, there little man it’s ok. Can you tell us what your name is and how did you get here and where are your parents at?” But before James could answer the questions than they heard a car horn blow, so Brooke headed to the bed to get her bag to leave. Lucas saw a sad look on the boy’s faces and was a little confused as to why he was sad that Brooke was leaving. “Lucas I’m sorry that I can not help you with finding this little guys parents.” James run up to Brooke and threw himself at her legs and said, “mommy don’t live me again. I’m sorry if I was a bad boy, I’ll be good just don’t leave please. Daddy make mommy stay.” Brooke and Lucas looked at each other shocked at what he said. “I’m sorry but we are not your mommy and daddy little one. But Lucas here is going to help you find them I must go now, or I’ll miss my flight.” Lucas came over to pick up the little sad boy so that Brooke could live.  
As the taxicab pulled away with Brooke Lucas turn to look at the little boy saw that he was rubbing his eyes. “Are you sleepy. Before you fall asleep can you tell me your name so that I do not keep calling you little one.” “I’m James,” said James as he falls asleep. Lucas sited down on the bed and turned on the TV to the news channel to watch while he let James sleep for away before talking to him about who his parents are and the last place he remember seeing them at. After a while of watching tv Lucas turned his head to check on James when suddenly he heard the news woman say, “In breaking news there has been a lot of people from the past and the future coming here by a bright light. But no one knows why they are here.” Lucas started to thank that James might have come from the future. Could he and Brooke be James’s parents he does look like him a lot. What if some how James did turn out to be their future son but how was he going to tell Brooke and his mom about what he thought that might be true without all the facts. James started to scream and kick his legs as he was having a nightmare. “NO NOT MY MOMMY TAKE MADISON’S MOMMY, DADDY HELP.”  
“James it is ok your just having a bad dream.” James jump into Lucas arms and started to cry as Lucas was rubbing his back to calm him down. “Daddy why mommy say that you guys are not my parents. Is it because she does not love me and Logan anymore?” “James, we need to talk.” James interrupted him by saying, “am I in trouble daddy for what I said to Haley and kicking Nathan. Are you mad at me because Haley always says that we need to talk when I do something bad,” said a crying James as Lucas pulled him into a hug and he started to rock him then he said, “No James bud I’m not mad neither are you in trouble. I just have some questions for you if that’s ok.” “Ok daddy.” “Can you tell me about yourself. Like whom are your parents do you have siblings and how old are you.” “Daddy that is a silly question you know that I only have one brother Logan and that I’m 4 years old. Daddy are you okay did all that drinking make you forget stuff. How is mommy not in heaven with the angels.” “Bud what year is it and what do you mean buy Brooke being in heaven.” James looked at Lucas in confusement before saying, “It’s 2011. Mommy is in heaven because of the bad lady Peyton who hit mommy’s car sending it off the bridge into the river. You got there just as soon as the car went in and you jumped in after us. When you got to the car Haley was trying to get Madison free you went to check on mommy to see if you could free her, but she told you to save me.” James stopped talking and threw himself at Lucas and cryed himself to sleep.


End file.
